El Pasillo Peligroso
by Siruela Lupin
Summary: Draco y Harry, crean un jueguito por accidente, haciendo altamente peligroso uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts
1. La curiosidad mato al gato

**ADVERTENCIA: A veces uso palabras vulgares o peladas, les aseguro que no lo acostumbro en mi vida personal, pero en los fics lo hago para hacerlo divertido y ameno. Estoy segura de que algunas de ellas los han hecho reir. Por favor no se ofendan.**

**La Curiosidad Mato Al Gato . . .**

Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se encontraban en medio de una de aquellas sesiones donde dejaban correr el deseo que los llenaba.

La mayoría de sus compañeros habían aprovechado las vacaciones para ir a sus casas, pero como es costumbre en Harry siempre se queda a pasarlas navidades en el colegio, cuando Draco lo supo decidió quedarse también.

Se habían metido furtivamente a un aula que se encontraba abandonada y solitaria, se llenaban de besos y caricias. Draco acababa de quitar la camiseta de Harry y llenaba su torso de besos mientras Harry recargaba su espalda en la puerta disfrutando de las caricias que recibía.

Harry lo levantó jalándole la ropa, lo besó ruidosamente y buscó liberar a Draco de sus prendas, le quitó la túnica y la camisa dejando su pecho desnudo y volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso.

Harry bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna del rubio y lo acarició mientras este dejaba escapar todo su deseo en el beso. La temperatura de Draco subía aceleradamente pues Harry no dejaba de masajear su miembro con mano firme. Draco quería corresponder a lo que recibía así que empezó a beber el sudor que salía de los poros del cuerpo de Harry, descendiendo hasta su vientre y con los dientes que quitó el pantalón.

Harry estaba excitado pero aún no tenía erección, así que había mucho trabajo por hacer. Draco lo tomó entre sus manos y empezó a subir y bajar su mano lentamente mientras le besaba la punta. El pelinegro solamente cerró los ojos, la humedad de su boca, la presión que hacían sus labios alrededor de su miembro, la forma en que movía su mano y sus labios, provocaron no solo una rápida erección sino que la excitación subiera a un punto incontenible, estaba a punto de correrse, tanto que se olvidó un poco que era la boca de Draco la que follaba y empezó a mover su cadera enfrente-atrás metiéndolo y sacándolo de la boca de Malfoy quien sólo acertaba a apretar sus labios lo más posible; hasta que finalmente le soltó con tal fuerza los chorros, que Draco los había tragado prácticamente sin que le hubieran pasado por la boca.

Después de un rato cuando se habían incorporado ya, Harry notó que Draco estaba bastante serio y callado con él.

-**¿Qué te pasa?**- Draco a manera de respuesta solo le lanzó una mirada de reproche. Entonces Harry mas desconcertado repitió: -**¿Qué pasa?**-

-**¡¡¡¿Qué pasa?!!!! Que te olvidaste que lo que estabas follando era mi boca!!!**-

-**Oh! ¿Te molestó?**-

-**¡¡Claro!! Casi me atraviesas la nuca!!!!**-

-**Lo siento . . . yo . . .**-

-**Me follaste como se folla a las chicas**-

-**¿En serio?**-

-**Si, a ellas no les daña que se aumente el ritmo así, de alguna manera están hechas para eso**-

-**Ah**-

-**¿Nunca te has tirado a una chica?**-

-**No**-

-**¡¡¿De verdad Potter?!!**-

-**Si, solo lo he hecho contigo, ¿Tu si lo has hecho con mujeres?**-

-**Si**-

-**y . . . es diferente?**-

-**Si, claro pero, ¿De verdad no lo has hecho?**-

-**Ya te dije que no**-

-**y no te gustaría saber qué se siente??**-

-**Hablas en serio??**-

-**Claro!! Si quieres yo te ayudo**- dijo Draco sonriendo con una expresión medio perversa

-**Pero, ¿Con quién?**-

-**Con la que sea . . . la primera que pase por este pasillo, va!**-

-**OK, va!**-

Abrieron un poco la puerta, apenas lo necesario para espiar a ver quien pasaba, pero todo se mantuvo en completo silencio por unos 10 minutos. Harry empezaba a desanimarse cuando escucharon unos pasos, cortos, suaves, ligeros ¡eran pasos de chica!. Draco volteó a ver a Harry y le dijo:

-**La que sea Potter??**-

Harry dudó un poco y asintió con la cabeza. La sombra de la chica se acercaba, Draco tomó su varita y girando bruscamente su cuerpo grito:

-**¡INMOVILLUS!**-

La chica cayó al suelo con el cuerpo flácido, incapaz de tener un movimiento. Draco jaló a Harry del brazo para ir a ver quién era y cuando se acercaron:

-**¡Mira nada más!**- Dijo Draco soltando una carcajada y volteando el cuerpo de la chica.

-**¿Es Pansy?**- Preguntó Harry sorprendido

-**¡Claro que es Pansy! Uuuyy!!! No pudimos tener más suerte . . . tanto que me la hizo cansada esta zorra**-

-**¿Te acostabas con ella?**-

-**No, nunca quiso, nada más se hacia la interesante, me provocaba y luego se hacía la loca, ¡¡pero ahora lo vas a pagar!!**-

Pansy no podía moverse pero su cuerpo era absolutamente manejable, lo único que podía mover eran los ojos, su mirada era desesperada, estaba asustada, obviamente estaba escuchando. Draco la cargó mientras Harry abría la puerta del salón, la colocaron sobre el escritorio acostada solo hasta las rodillas mientras sus pantorrillas caían por el escritorio. El efecto del hechizo empezaba a disminuir, Pansy movía delicadamente sus brazos y piernas. Draco se dio cuenta y cuando la hubo acomodado completamente le lanzó otro hechizo:

-**¡FLACICORPUS!!**-

-**¿Flacicorpus? Y ese para qué es?**- preguntó Harry pues ese no se lo sabía

-**Este sí es de efecto prolongado, hace que su cuerpo se mantenga muy débil, podemos hacerle lo que quieras**-

-**Pero esta consciente?**-

-**Completamente . . .**-

Esto a Harry se le hacía un poco feo, pero pensó que luego podrían borrarle la memoria, no iban a hacerle daño . . .

Empezaron a desvestirla entre los dos, Draco de la cintura para arriba y Harry de la cintura para abajo, cuando llegaron a brassiere y pantaletas respectivamente se detuvieron y voltearon a verse. Draco sonrió y de un violento jalón se lo arrancó dejando su pecho descubierto, Pansy dio un débil quejido, Harry pudo ver en sus ojos el miedo y la desesperación y se detuvo. Draco se dio cuanta de que Harry se había detenido y con una corbata le vendó los ojos a Pansy.

-**Vamos Potter, no pensarás echarte atrás!**- Entonces se dejó llevar y levantando con las dos manos la cadera de Pansy le quitó las pantaletas.

Ahí estaba Pansy desnuda sobre el escritorio, acostada con la mitad de las piernas colgándole y con Harry recargado en el escritorio entre sus rodillas. Él no sabía qué hacer o cómo iniciar, mientras que a Draco solamente la situación lo tenía visiblemente excitado, pero notaba que Potter dudaba.

-**Ahora puedes hacerle lo quieras, lo que se te ocurra, lo que se te antoje . . .!!!!!**-

El cuerpo de Pansy era lindo, con una piel muy blanca que contrastaba con su cabello negro corto hasta la oreja, alta, delgada, buena cantidad de pecho, lindas piernas, su piel parecía muy suave; pero por alguna razón esto a Harry no lo excitaba, no se le ocurría hacerle nada.

Draco desde detrás de la cabeza de Pansy se había inclinado y manoseaba torpemente sus pechos hasta agacharse y chupetearlos bruscamente, abría toda la boca buscando morder, Pansy movió sutilmente la cabeza desesperada. Harry se había quedado quieto mirando.

Por la posición en la que se encontraba, los genitales de Draco estaban muy cerca de la cara de Pansy, así que él se bajo el pantalón y le acercó su semi-flácido pene a la boca, Pansy no entendía bien que sucedía pues tenia los ojos vendados. Pero Draco seguía hincado con las rodillas rozándole las orejas, jugaba con sus pechos y la obligó a meterse el pene a la boca. Ella por momentos chupaba y lloriqueaba. Eso sí excitaba a Harry y decidió que ya estando ahí . . .

Para Harry explorar el cuerpo de una mujer era nuevo, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue tomarla de las rodillas y abrirle las piernas, ella tenía tenia la cantidad de vello normal y por lo mismo no se le veía mucho, Harry decidió investigar y empezó a explorar con su mano. Draco lo miró con aprobación, así que se sintió confiado y siguió, Pansy trataba de quitarse a Draco de encima pero cuando él se daba cuenta volvía a metérselo a la boca.

Harry por su parte notaba como Pansy movía apenas la cadera, será de incomodidad o le gustará? Se preguntaba Harry, pero no le importó y decidió seguir, separó sus labios y exploró la zona con sus dedos, encontró el clítoris, ella se retorció, volteó a ver a Draco y este le hizo un gesto de asentimiento, siguió, ahora si podía ver claramente su abertura, parecía grande (_a comparación de un culo obviamente_) pero al tratar de introducir un dedo sintió que era estrecho, no se atrevió a seguir y decidió que Pansy necesitaba relajarse con algo que fuera más placentero, se acercó a su vagina y se preguntó cómo se comería un coño, pero el instinto se lo indicó, la verdad a Harry le parecía más entretenido chupar pollas que coños, pero las reacciones del cuerpo de Pansy mantenían despierta su curiosidad.

Draco seguía gozando de los pechos de Pansy que lucían ya algo irritados y magullados, mientras Pansy intentaba por momentos la mamada a Draco quien cuando lograba que ella hiciera algo, jadeaba y gemía, miraba lo que hacía Harry y su mirada se llenaba de lujuria.

Eso fue el detonante para que Harry se llevara la mano a su bulto y lo sacara, volvió a pasarle suavemente los dedos a Pansy por la abertura, acariciándola, abriéndola un poco, Pansy gimió un poco entre sus atragantamientos en señal de protesta (?) (_nunca lo sabremos_).

Acercó su polla y paseo la cabeza abriéndole los labios, sólo frotaba, eso a quién parecía poner a mil, era a Draco y como la mayor felicidad de Harry es complacer a Draco, siguió jugueteando así un rato hasta que se le antojó meterlo un poco.

La sensación era verdaderamente diferente, esa nueva cavidad que exploraba se ajustaba también a su miembro, pero era más cómoda, más elástica, más húmeda, más cálida ¡Fabulosa!. Harry se dejó llevar por esta placentera sensación cerrando los ojos y olvidándose de todo lo demás. Sentía cómo el cuerpo de Pansy se contraía tratando de evitar el contacto, pero eran intentos débiles e inútiles. Harry disfrutaba a ojos cerrados de la penetración muy lentamente, apoyando sus manos en la cara interna de los muslos de Pansy.

Después de estar un rato perdido en esta nueva sensación Harry abrió los ojos llevándose tremendo susto. De la vagina de Pansy salía un largo hilo de sangre, y salió de ella inmediatamente llamando la atención de Draco.

-**Anda, con que era virgen! ¡No pongas esa cara Potter!, es normal, las mujeres sangran . . . y algunos hombres también ¿no me has roto ya el culo en alguna ocasión?!**-

Harry no lo había pensado, pero por la impresión se le bajó la erección. Draco se dio cuenta y le sugirió cambiar pues además el estaba muy caliente. Entonces Harry se colocó detrás de la cabeza de Pansy mientras Draco tomó las piernas de ella y las levantó entregándoselas estiradas a Harry.

-**Crúzaselas! Le va a gustar, ¿Me oíste Pansy? Disfrútalo!**-

Harry cruzó las piernas de Pansy y las jaló hacia él, pues sabía lo que Draco quería, además quedaba una magnifica visión, de primera fila. ¡Con lo que le gusta ver a Draco en acción!

El rubio perfiló su miembro fuerte y decididamente hacia Pansy quien se quejaba débilmente, parecía que el efecto del hechizo iba disminuyendo poco a poco, debían tener ya una hora de acción, o tal vez más.

Las manos de Pansy se apretaron a la parte posterior de los muslos de Harry mientras el rubio la penetraba profundamente. Draco entraba y salía, entraba y salía de los apretados labios vaginales que violaba, ella se aferraba más a los muslos de Harry, a veces se quejaba, a veces gemía. Harry realmente no tenía idea si ella podía sentir placer o no. Draco la cabalgó un buen rato, tiempo suficiente para que Harry con semejante visión recuperara su vigor, quien sin darse cuenta mientras más se excitaba, más jalaba las piernas de Pansy provocando que las sensaciones y las visiones que tenía Draco se incrementaran despertando su creatividad.

-**Sabes qué? Se me está ocurriendo algo. Jala su cuerpo hacia atrás**-

Harry tomó a Pansy de los hombros y la jaló hacia atrás.

-**Ahora ven**-

Draco le indicó a Harry que se hincara frente a Pansy subiéndole las piernas flexionadas de tal manera que sus rodillas (las de ella misma) le tocaban los pechos, Harry las presionaba con fuerza. Pansy quedaba a total disposición de los dos, Harry la penetró de nuevo por la vagina mientras que Draco tenía frente a su cara el culo de Harry y en sus genitales el culo de Pansy, así pues se armó un folleo y un gemidero que hubieran envidiado los griegos (me hubiera encantado hacerles un dibujito).

Pansy recuperaba fuerzas pero ya era imposible hacer algo, tenía a Harry follandola recargado sobre sus piernas y a Draco jalándola de las muñecas hacia él, su desesperación era mucha, lloraba, se quejaba, gimoteaba:

-**ah . . .no . . . Draco . . . p-p-o-r . . . favor!!!**-

Pero ellos ya no se iban a detener, habían encontrado un ritmo que les acomodaba de maravilla a ambos. Draco fue el primero en tener el orgasmo, a Harry aún le faltaba, pero el rubio sabía como hacer que se viniera de inmediato. Al salirse Draco de Pansy, después de haberle estado mamando el culo a Harry por ese rato bien podía meterle un dedito . . .

Harry gimió fuertemente, su cuerpo tembló, se tensó, Draco sólo había metido y sacado su dedo un par de veces cuando Harry se descargó dentro de Pansy y se dejó caer sobre ella, estaba muy, muy cansado.

Harry dormía profundamente sobre los pechos de Pansy, era un lugar muy agradable para una siesta, cuando de repente un grito lo despertó:

-**¡EXPELLIARMUS!**-

La varita de Harry salió volando de la mano de Pansy, se salvaron por poco, gracias a que Draco no estaba muy dormido y alcanzó a verla. Harry se levantó rápidamente y tomó su varita poniéndose en guardia igual que Draco. Pansy desnuda aún, los miraba, estaba desarmada, desconcertada, ya qué podía hacer.

Harry y Draco se miraron pensando que hacer, ella ya había recuperado fuerzas, entonces sin pensar más ambos gritaron:

-**¡DESMAIUS!**- gritó Draco

-**¡OBLLIVIATE!**- gritó Harry

Pansy cayó desmayada, aunque ellos no habían pensado lo mismo, los dos hechizos funcionaron excelente, ahora tenían tiempo para vestirla y que ella se encontrara en otra parte al despertar con la memoria limpia. Así lo hicieron, una vez que la vistieron fueron a ponerla donde habían lanzado el primer hechizo. Cuando la estaban acomodando ella despertó.

-**Pansy! Que tienes? ¿Qué te pasó?**- preguntó Draco con una magistral actuación

-**eh? . . . oh . . . no sé**-

-**Te desmayaste, ¿Te sientes bien?**- dijo Harry con otra muy buena actuación

-**No sé . . .**- dijo Pansy recuperándose un poco

-¿**Te duele algo? No te lastimaste?**- preguntó Draco interesado

-**Eh . . .**- Pansy inconscientemente apretó sus piernas pues algo –_por ahí_- le dolía. Draco y Harry voltearon a verse con una mirada de complicidad

-**No te preocupes te llevaremos a tu habitación para que te recuperes**- le dijo Harry.

Quien los hubiera visto habría pensado que era la muestra exacta de los caballeros ingleses.

Continuara . . .

**Hey!!! Les gustó??? Espero que sí porque pienso seguir con esta serie, con capítulos independientes de esta misma historia, pero obviamente necesito saber si les gustó si no, pues ni subo las demás!!! No sean malitos espero sus RR y sugerencias sobre los próximos capítulos, planeo que se vuelvan unos violadores compulsivos . . . (bueno ya veremos).**


	2. El destino favorece

**El destino favorece . . .**

Hacía una semana de aquella inolvidable experiencia de Harry y Draco en el aula abandonada, ellos ya deseaban otro encuentro pero estaban buscando el momento adecuado. Hasta que finalmente se citaron. Cada vez que se encontraban, cuando sabían que ya no estaban a la vista de nadie se sentían libres para demostrarse todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Entraron al aula y se abrazaron, a Harry le gustaba mucho abrazarse con Draco, buscaron sus labios y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Harry se abrazaba a la espalda de Draco mientras el rubio tomaba al moreno de la nuca, sus besos eran largos parecían durar toda la eternidad. Harry aún sentía algo de pena por lo sucedido en la anterior ocasión con Draco y pensaba que sería una buena ocasión para compensarlo.

Se despegaron y llevó a Draco a sentarse en la silla de uno de los pupitres, el rubio no se hizo del rogar y al sentarse se abrió el pantalón y saco su _paquete_, Harry lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo llevó a la boca, como apreciaba él a aquél miembro, le había dado tanto placer, por eso lo llenaba de caricias y besos. Draco por su parte acariciaba los negros cabellos de su amante entre fuertes jadeos, el rubio siempre había demostrado ser mucho más caliente, y a Harry le encanta ver cuando él esta al máximo, así que chupaba con verdadero fervor. Después de un rato Draco se derramó quedando muy complacido.

-**Ah! Cómo me hacía falta estar contigo!**- exclamó Draco sudoroso

-**A mi también, pero no nos podemos quejar después de aquello . . .**- Ahora era Harry quien recordaba sonriendo

-**Es cierto, y no me dijiste ¿Qué te pareció?**-

-**Me gustó, la verdad es que si me gustó. Hubo un momento en el que me pareció . . . medio depravado jeje, pero después de ver que ella no recordaba nada, me pareció casi divertido, como si hubiera sido un sueño**-

-**¿Lo repetimos? ¿te atreves?**-

-**Bueno, con la primer persona que pase**-

-**¡Hecho!**-

Volvieron a la puerta a espiar, esta vez casi inmediatamente se escucharon pasos, eran largos y pesados, estos definitivamente eran de chico, Draco sacó su varita y al acercarse la sombra del chico grito su ya casi tradicional:

-**¡INMOVILLUS!**-

El chico cayó y fueron llenos de curiosidad a ver quien sería su víctima. Pero ahora quién se divirtió enormemente con su hallazgo fue Harry.

-**¡No lo puedo creer . . . Zacarías Smith!**-

-**Qué, te gusta?**-

-**¡No, es que no soporto a este imbécil, siempre haciendo comentarios estúpidos acerca de mí!!**-

-**¡Ah pues a ver que dice después de esto!**-

Lo cargaron entre los dos, Draco de los hombros y Harry de las piernas y lo acomodaron en ese escritorio que se había vuelto su mesa de exploraciones o su altar de sacrificios. Inmediatamente lo desnudaron por completo y Harry le lanzó el hechizo "_Flacicorpus_" que ya se estaba volviendo tradicional también.

Zacarías oía y sentía pero su cuerpo estaba sumamente débil, ya sospechaba lo que le esperaba, seguramente estaba lamentando haber dicho todo que había dicho, pero él nunca se imaginó que Draco estaba del lado de Harry y pensaba que estaba protegido. Ahora nada le serviría de protección.

Draco y Harry ya se organizaban sin necesidad de comunicarse, cada quién a lo suyo, Draco lo desvistió y se hincó sobre el pecho de Smith con las rodillas bajo la axilas de éste y le metió en la boca su paquete. Zacarías no abría la boca así que el rubio le tapo la nariz hasta que este abrió la boca desesperado en busca de aire y lo que se encontró fue la polla del rubio hasta la campanilla.

Harry por su parte se bajó un poco los calzones y comenzó a masajearse para estimularse mientras veía como Draco forzaba al rubio Ravenclaw a chupar. Luego de motivarse un poco, tomó las piernas del chico y las levantó entregándoselas a Draco para que las detuviera. ¡¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?! Ahí estaba el culo de Zacarías Smith a su total disposición, ese pensamiento le resultó excitante.

Harry le acercó sus manos a las nalgas y pudo ver como contraía el culo de miedo, -_jajaja-_ Smith sabía lo que le esperaba, así que disfrutó hacerlo sufrir un poco. Harry no era tan malo, así que no quiso penetrarlo sin antes prepararlo, le separó las nalgas con sus pulgares y empezó a lamer el pequeño orificio mientras el chico seguía apretando el culo por momentos, juntaba saliva y se la embarraba con la lengua, después de todo lo debía estar sintiendo rico, no?

En ocasiones empujaba la punta de su lengua en el agujero, eso le gustaba a Harry cuando Draco se lo hacía, tal vez a Zacarías también le gustara . . . después tomó el tubo de lubricante que siempre lleva a sus encuentros con Draco, él siempre muy precavido . . . :D _Sólo que esta vez lo usaría con otro_. Le puso un pegoste en la entrada e introdujo su dedo índice hasta la mitad y empezó a moverlo suavemente por dentro haciendo círculos y moviéndolo hacia fuera un poco, tomó más lubricante y repitió la acción, Smith intentaba mover su cadera resistiéndose pero aún estaba débil, su hoyito fue aflojando poco a poco, así que el moreno considero que era suficiente y tomando su miembro lo dirigió hacia allí y empujó. La penetración fue muy lenta pero continua y hasta el fondo, desgraciadamente Harry no podía ver su cara, le hubiera encantado ver su expresión, pero en esos momentos seguramente su cara estaba muy ocupada con Draco.

Conforme Harry agarraba ritmo Smith dejó de hacerle caso a Draco, parecía sentirse mal. ¡_No cabe duda que los hombres son más cobardes_! Harry se corrió pronto, pero Draco todavía estaba a medias. El rubio Slytherin notó que después de la corrida de Harry el cuerpo de Zacarías había reaccionado con una nada despreciable erección, tal vez estaba recuperando fuerzas, Harry también lo pensó y le lanzó el hechizo ¡_Desmaius_!.

Entonces este chico quedó inconciente pero sostenía la erección y Draco no iba a desperdiciarla, se movió hacia atrás, se ensalivó sus propios dedos y se frotó el culo un poco, se puso en posición de ranita que va a saltar, apoyándose sobre las plantas de los pies e intentó clavarse pero estaba tan desesperado que no lo lograba, Harry se acercó a ayudarlo deteniendo el miembro de Zacarías mientras Draco se empujaba hacia abajo engullendo despacio el pene del chico.

La imagen hizo sudar a Harry, pero esta vez sólo sería espectador, busco una buen lugar entre los pupitres, desde donde podía ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Smith, un pedazo de su miembro y a Draco que apoyando sus manos en el pecho del chico subía y bajaba su cadera regalándose mucho placer pues las expresiones de su cara lo dejaban muy claro, era una imagen como para guardar en los recuerdos, la forma en la que caía la luz sobre ellos, el color pálido de la piel de Malfoy lleno del sudor que cubría su piel. Draco estaba a punto y no hallaba de qué agarrarse, gemía a gritos, se agarró fuerte de los extremos del escritorio y se convulsionó dejándose caer de rodillas y chorreándole todo su semen a Smith en el pecho.

Draco estaba muy cansado, se salió despacio del pene aún erecto de Zacarías y se fue a sentar a un pupitre. Harry se encargó de vestir a Smith pero le preocupaba que la erección de este no cedía, Draco y él ya estaban satisfechos pero parecía que el cuerpo del chico no. Esperaron un rato hasta que finalmente bajó. Draco le borró la memoria y lo llevaron al otro extremo de ese mismo pasillo y lo dejaron allí ya con la memoria limpia . . . y que piense lo que quiera . . .

**Que tal! Les gustó? Este me quedó cortito pero más fuerte, creo que me quedó bastante pervertido. Y les aviso que ya tengo el siguiente y también va estar fuertecito así que prepárense porque ahora habrá más de 3 personas en acción dentro de esta abandonada aula. **

**PD: Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y peticiones especiales.**


	3. Una mano al amigo

**Una mano al amigo **

Las vacaciones habían terminado y los alumnos volvían al colegio transitando por todos los pasillos sin saber que uno de esos pasillos era altamente peligroso.

Harry al volver a ver a su mejor amigo no pudo evitar compartir con él aquellas increíbles experiencias. Tal vez había sido indiscreto, pero no lo pensó cuando le contaba a Ron todas sus aventuras. Después pensó que Malfoy podría molestarse, pero finalmente el pelirrojo es su mejor amigo, y no es indiscreto. Ron se sorprendió enormemente sin ocultar su entusiasmo, sonaba fascinante, _y él que aún era virgen . . ._ :( (N/A: _Falta de confianza . . . pss!_)

Ante los hechos, Harry con la intención de que su mejor amigo también pudiera vivir un poco de los placeres y diversiones que había experimentado, le dijo que lo ayudarían a tener una buena sesión de sexo en aquella aula abandonada, y lo invitó a ir aquella noche con él. Cuando Draco vio llegar a Harry con Ron se extraño y molestó un poco ¿Qué hacía Ron ahí? Harry le explicó la situación pero no sería fácil convencerlo.

**Y YO QUÉ GANO CON ESO? En todo caso que le entre con nosotros! ** dijo Malfoy enfadado

**Ron es hetero, y no nos cuesta nada, además nos va a dejar ayudarlo . . . y ver . . . verdad Ron?** dijo Harry volteando a ver a Ron quien se ruborizó

**Mm?** tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

**huumm, pues no sé . . . ** dijo Draco pensando **Bueno, pero hay reglas! Será la primer persona que pase por el pasillo, ¡¡es la regla!**

**NO, NO! La primera chica! No te hagas!**- aclaró Ron mirando a Draco quien se sonrió

**Nomás no te pongas exigente, que sea la primer chica pues!**

**¿Estas listo?** preguntó Harry morbosamente viendo que Ron estaba poniéndose algo nervioso

**Si, vamos ** dijo Ron ruborizándose de nuevo

**Una cosa más** dijo Draco **Estás seguro de que podrás disimular después con esa chica, no vayas a meter la pata después y . . .**

Ron pensó un momento y le dijo **OK, tienes razón, prefiero no saber quien es. Pero no se vayan a mandar, respeten la regla, la primera chica que pase. . . no me vayan a escoger una gorda y fea!**

Harry y Draco se miraron sonriendo _¿Qué le depararía el destino a Ron?_

**Bien, entonces tú nos esperas aquí y te pones la corbata en los ojos** dijo Draco yendo hacia la puerta junto con Harry, mientras Ron se vendaba los ojos y se sentaba en uno de los pupitres.

Esperaron un rato con la puerta emparejada pero no pasaba nada _o mejor dicho nadie_, todo estaba en silencio, estaban atentos, ojala alguien pasara pronto. . . De pronto, se escucharon unas voces suaves que venían hacia ellos, eran chicas, más de una . . . parece que tenían un buen chisme pues hablaban bajo y reían apagadamente.

Draco se asomó y alcanzó a ver a las chicas, abrió ampliamente sus ojos por la sorpresa y trató de contener una carcajada, Harry no alcanzaba a ver, se moría de curiosidad, entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que las chicas estaban ya muy cerca y le lanzó una mirada a Harry de -_es el momento_- entonces ambos gritaron:

**¡INMOVILLUS!**

Las chicas cayeron al piso sin más movimientos. Harry por fin, pudo acercarse a ver, eran dos, una de ellas de larga cabellera negra, se parece a . . . claro y con el uniforme de Gryffindor . . . era Parvati (_si llevara uniforme de Ravenclaw seria Padma_); se acercó a ver a la otra y ella era . . . Hey! Cabellera roja! Harry volteó a ver a Draco con los ojos como platos.

**¡Amo el destino!** dijo Draco con la sonrisa más perversa que Harry le había visto nunca, y pensó en que Ron estaría dentro del aula esperando. . . con los ojos vendados . . .

**Draco qué estas pensando?**

**Seguir las instrucciones de Ron, nosotros no la escogimos, y no esta ni gorda, ni fea . . .**

-**Pero la reconocerá y se va a enojar con nosotros**

**Tu crees que la reconozca?**

**Pues no se . . .que tal si les da por hablar?** dijo Harry poniendo a Draco a pensar

Le echamos el hechizo de silencio Tu crees que sea suficiente? Pues si, no? ¡SILENCIO! 

A partir de ese momento Ginny no podría decir palabra, pero si escucharía, y sentiría, y estaría conciente de . . . todo. Harry no estaba muy de acuerdo pero también sentía mucha curiosidad sobre qué sucedería.

Draco volteó a Ginny y la levantó con facilidad en sus brazos, mientras Harry se quedó atrás pensando todavía; luego vio que Parvati comenzaba mover los dedos de su mano y se apresuró, trato de levantarla como había visto que lo hizo Draco pero, ni Harry tiene la estatura y fuerza de Draco, ni Parvati la complexión menuda de Ginny, así que con algunos esfuerzos jaló a Parvati poniéndola sobre su hombro y por fin la levantó.

Cuando entró, Malfoy terminaba de acomodar a Ginny sobre el escritorio (_tendría el honor_) y corría rápidamente a acercar una mesa de trabajo que estaba al final de aula para colocar a Parvati. Ron se inquietó por el ruido pero no se quitó la venda.

**¿Qué pasa?**

**Ya las tenemos** dijo Draco mientras ayudaba a Harry sosteniendo la espalda de Parvati para poder acostarla

**¿las? ¿pos cuántas son?**

**que quieres, venían en grupo**

**¿cuántas son?**

**Son solo dos** contestó Harry

**y . . . están buenas?**

**Yo creo que. . . tienes suerte** dijo Draco burlandose

**¿Me dejarán escoger?**

Harry volteó a ver a Draco instintivamente y este sonrió asintiendo.

**Claro** respondió Harry acercándose a Ron **ven**

Las mesas no estaban muy alejadas, llegó primero a la de Parvati, Harry le llevó las manos al cuerpo y Ron lo palpó sin detenerse mucho.

**¿Qué opinas?** preguntó Draco

Pues se siente bastante bien, a ver la otra 

Harry lo llevó al escritorio y este palpó el cuerpo de Ginny también, pero ella que empezaba a recuperar su movilidad, buscó las manos de Ron y las apretó, _mala suerte! _Ron malinterpretó su intención y dijo:

Me quedó con esta 

Draco no quitaba la sonrisa de los labios, estaba disfrutando en grande de los maravillosos enredos que sucedían con este jueguito del pasillo.

**Bien, pero antes ** sacó su varita y **¡FLACICORPUS!**

**¡FLACICORPUS!** dirigiendo ahora su varita hacia Parvati

Los sentidos y toda la atención de Draco y Harry estaban sobre Ron, que haría, que sucedería. Harry sabía que Ginny es una chica sumamente fuerte y una estupenda hechicera, tal vez podría reincorporarse pronto y . . . no, ni pensarlo, ya no podían retroceder, si Ron se enteraba lo mataría. La única solución era seguir hasta el fin y después borrarle la memoria a Ginny, que seguramente ya había reconocido a Ron y estaba al tanto de la situación.

A Ron parecía incomodarle un poco la venda de los ojos, tenía curiosidad, estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo empezar; el pelirrojo rodeaba el escritorio cómo preparándose, finalmente se sentó a un lado de la chica y buscó sus manos, luego le tocó los labios con los dedos y se acercó para besarla, disfrutó lentamente de sus labios y profundizó.

Harry y Draco observaban desde cerca por si Ron pedía ayuda, pero era el morbo el que los hacía no perder detalle, ellos sabían que él no pediría ayuda, aunque fuera virgen no la ocupaba, Ron no pensaba violar a la chica, le haría el amor.

Harry se acordó de Parvati, sería mejor que se ocuparan también de ella, si no se pasaría el tiempo y el efecto del hechizo se perdería, además no podían darse el lujo de menospreciarla, ella podía despertar y sacarles un susto. Mientras Ron seguía besando tiernamente la cara de la chica y Draco observaba divertido, Harry lo jaló de un brazo señalando con los ojos a Parvati. Pero el rubio no quería perder detalle de la acción en el escritorio:

**Draco, tenemos el tiempo medido . . .**

**Ahí voy, hombre! ** respondió Draco sin despegar la mirada del escritorio

Empezaron a quitarle a pausas el uniforme a Parvati pues seguían con la mirada las acciones de Ron, que ahora coordinadamente con ellos retiraba suavemente algunas prendas de Ginny. Ron verdaderamente exploraba a fuego lento, pasaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel de la chica, apreciaba su suavidad, la acariciaba, la descubría.

Era la primera vez que Harry no veía a Draco estar acorralando a su presa con su clásica lujuria, apenas si ponía atención a Parvati, extasiado e intrigado por lo que observaba con los hermanos. Harry empezó a sentir algo de culpa, pues Ginny también era su amiga. Ya no quería observar más y tenía que atraer la atención de Draco, así que mientras Parvati aun vestía sostén y pantaletas se subió a la mesa y se sentó sobre su abdomen y empezó a quitarle el brassiere.

Harry se acordó de aquella vez que Dean le dijo que Parvati y Padma eran las chicas más guapas de su generación, tenía razón, estaba realmente guapa, con unos pechos redondos y firmes, no eran pequeños, las manos de Harry se llenaban. Draco volteó y viendo que Harry iba más avanzado que él se fue hacia la cabeza de la chica y apretando sus mejillas la besó bruscamente, quería excitarse, buscó manosear los pechos que Harry acababa de dejar, mientras el Harry ahora besaba su ombligo y le sacaba el calson.

Ron por su parte iba despacio, no iba a quemar su primera vez en un fugaz folleo, estaba llenando de besos y caricias el cuerpo desnudo de Ginny sin saber que era su propia hermana. Tanto Harry como Draco, miraban de reojo hacía el escritorio y desquitaban su morbo y excitación contenidos sobre el cuerpo de Parvati.

La verdad es que Draco nunca ha sido muy delicado para el sexo, hay que reconocer que el Slytherin es algo brusco, los largos cabellos de Parvati ya lo habían hartado y con su misma liga le hizo a jalones un chongo. Llevó su boca al pecho izquierdo mientras Harry llegaba al derecho, sus cabezas chocaban al chupar, para el Harry la experiencia era nueva, y estaba verdaderamente buena, sentía que podía mamar por siempre, se estaba declarando abiertamente bisexual ¡Genial! Su excitación crecía; bajó su mano y la metió entre las piernas de la chica quien dejó escapar un gemido; _Zaz! ¡una respuesta! Qué significa, le gustó?_

Ron estaba desnudo sobre la chica, sin penetrarla aún, Harry se sorprendió de la forma en la que le hacía el amor, la estaba disfrutando en serio, saboreándola toda. . . no desperdiciaba ni un solo pedazo de su piel. Harry decidió seguir el ejemplo de su mejor amigo y gozar también del magnífico físico de Parvati.

Mientras lamía toda su piel y se llenaba las manos con su cuerpo acariciándolo intensamente, ah! Su cuerpo era firme, su piel suave y de un lindo color canela. La deseó fuertemente y sin importarle que Draco también quería seguir gozándola, la acomodó de lado mirando hacia la pareja de pelirrojos, y se colocó detrás de ella para hacerla suya (_me he vuelto media cursi, lo notaron?_)

El rubio se sorprendió, pero a él nada lo agarra desprevenido, mientras Harry levantaba un poco la pierna de Parvati para metérsela, Draco le empujó la espalda a Harry indicándole que se moviera para caber él también en la mesa. Harry en el mismo movimiento se movió y la penetró mientras la jalaba fuerte de la cintura. Draco se acostó detrás de Harry quedando los tres de a _cucharita_, el rubio empezó a masajear el orificio de Harry que estaba a mil, mientras observaba que Ron finalmente separaba las piernas de su hermana y la penetraba delicadamente.

Ambos pelirrojos jadeaban, Ginny no podía hablar, pero si podía emitir sonidos guturales, jadeaba fuertemente igual que Ron. Harry detuvo un poco el folleo a Parvati acercándole la cadera a Draco para hacerle saber que estaba listo, el rubio atendió la petición de su amante y lo se lo metió; ambos gimieron y se unieron en un rítmico movimiento, Harry jalaba fuerte el cuerpo de Parvati mientras Draco masajeaba sus pechos. Parvati se unió a los jadeos, los tres miraban como Ron se cogía bien duro a Ginny, que no oponía resistencia alguna, pronto los jadeos de Ron se convirtieron en gemidos uniéndose a los de Harry y Draco.

Harry no pudo más y se descargó dentro de Parvati, un par de folleos más lo hizo Ron y otro poco más Draco clavaba las uñas en la cadera de Harry convulsionándose con un profundo gemido.

Ron se había quedado descansando sobre el pecho de Ginny como aquella vez lo había hecho Harry sobre Pansy, _la cucharita_ Parvati-Harry-Draco permaneció en un estrecho abrazo.

Harry no se había dado cuenta pero, sobre su mano tenía la mano de Parvati _¿Cuánto tiempo tenía allí? ¿Había pasado ya el efecto de los hechizos?_ De pronto, observó atónito cómo Ginny pasaba débilmente la mano sobre los cabellos de Ron (!). Estaba absolutamente sorprendido y confundido, sintió una oleada de adrenalina en su estómago y arriesgándose a no se qué, acercó sus labios al oído de Parvati:

**¿Parvati?**

**Humm** dijo débilmente la chica. Harry sudó helado. Draco también había escuchado y se levantó en putiza

Harry se puso de pie y observó a Parvati sin saber exactamente qué hacer, ella se veía débil aún pero ya podía moverse. Harry descubrió en ella una sutil mirada de reproche y un par de lágrimas, desvió inmediatamente la mirada.

Draco se había acercado al escritorio muy interesado, Harry fue tras él y pudo ver la mirada intensa de Ginny sobre él y algunas lágrimas secas en su cara. Ella sabía que por lo menos, su hermano no la había violado, parecía disculparlo.

Ron se había quedado dormido, se escucharon unos ruidos, Parvati se sentaba torpemente, Ginny movió un poco a Ron y se levantó también. Draco y Harry se miraban muy sorprendidos, nunca les había pasado algo así, las chicas empezaron a vestirse en un silencio absoluto. Ellos también lo hicieron. Cuando estuvieron los cuatro vestidos Harry tomó del brazo a Ginny y Draco a Parvati y las condujeron hacia el pasillo en silencio. Ellas se miraron por un momento y voltearon a verlos a ellos sin expresión alguna en su cara.

Draco sacó su varita, Harry también, Ginny cerró los ojos, Parvati la observó, los miró a ellos de nuevo y también cerró los ojos. Una vez borradas sus memorias, Harry y Draco fingieron estar buscando a Ron y las chicas se fueron de largo.

**No lo puedo creer! Viste eso? Nos salvamos por poco!** decía Draco casi asustado

Entraron al salón y Ron ya se había quitado la venda y estaba vistiéndose.

**¿Qué pasó?¿Dónde estaban?**

**Fuimos a dejar a las chicas** respondió Draco tranquilamente

**¿Les borraron la memoria?**

**Sí **

**Me . . . reconocieron a mi? ** Harry y Draco voltearon a verse.

**No te preocupes hombre, esa chica no recordará jamás lo que pasó** respondió Harry

**Y . . . cuéntanos, que tal te fue? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gustó la chica?** preguntó Draco recuperando su expresión maliciosa

Ron suspiró profundamente perdiendo su mirada en el infinito **¡Qué chica! ¡Toqué el cielo! ¡En serio!**

**Vaya, quien te oyera creería que te enamoraste . . .**- dijo Draco inquisitivo

Ron volvió a suspirar **¡Maravillosa!** y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Harry disfrutó de ver a su mejor amigo tan feliz **Y a ustedes como les fue?**

**Puta Madre! No puedo creer que haya chicas en este colegio que escondan esos físicos bajo el uniforme!** respondió Draco volteando los ojos hacia arriba **Verdad tú!**

Harry se rió pícaramente asintiendo con la cabeza

**Escribo para todos, pero especialmente para quienes me dejan comentarios . . . no sean gachos y dejen RR con sugerencias y comentarios. Please!**


	4. Nuestro lado Voyeur

**Nuestro Lado Voyeur**

Harry y Draco continuaban con su escondido romance esperando la ocasión de estar a solas o . . . acompañados, pero a la espera del placer que les depararía el pasillo que ellos habían vuelto altamente peligroso.

Ron había estado suspirando toda la semana solo con recordar su experiencia y Draco no contenía la carcajada que le provocaba, situación que Harry trataba de cubrir poniéndole a Ron cara de –_'ta loco_-. El pelirrojo tenía ganas de repetir la experiencia definitivamente pero Draco difícilmente le daria otra oportunidad de estar en una de sus citas.

Sábado . . . día que les dejaba libre el colegio a muchos, día de descanso, sin salida a Hogsmade pero, podían pasear por el colegio. Harry y Draco quedaron de verse donde siempre. Cuando Draco entró Harry ya estaba adentro y apenas se vieron fueron el uno al otro y se besaron ruidosamente. Draco es un chico muy auditivo . . . y muy visual y . . . _bueno, es que a Draco lo excita fácilmente todo!_ Harry no se separaba de sus besos hasta que realmente era muy necesario eso de respirar, incluso hasta había aprendido nuevas técnicas de respiración mágica, para poder seguirle el paso a Draco.

Se abrazaban muy fuerte quedando muy pegados, les gustaba sentir sus _paquetes _ chocar y frotarse. Harry empezaba a necesitar más que besos, dejo escapar un gemido suave y tocó la entrepierna del rubio. Sus bocas volvieron a unirse y unos suaves jadeos sonaron, ellos se separaron para mirarse, los jadeos y chupetes volvieron a escucharse. Y no eran de ellos. Draco y Harry se acercaron a la puerta y la abrieron muy suavemente. Definitivamente ese era un pasillo que debía tener algo que despierta el deseo fuertemente. Se asomaron y vieron a una pareja hecha un verdadero nudo.

Harry le señaló a Draco su capa de invisibilidad que estaba sobre uno de los pupitres. Draco entendió pero antes de actuar, se moría por saber quienes eran! Harry no sabía exactamente lo que pensaba Draco pero la expresión de su cara decia que ya tenía un plan. De pronto, la pareja dejo de besarse.

**-Oh Fred, no!-**

**-Por favor Angelina, no tengas miedo . . . te va a gustar-**

**-Es que nos pueden sorprender y . . .-**

**-Seguramente hay un lugar seguro por aquí**-

Draco y Harry habían estado escuchando, y ya se habían puesto encima la capa. Draco con su varita abrió la puerta suavemente como si la misma aula le invitara a la pareja entrar. Fred inmediatamente aprovechó la oportunidad que les presentaba la habitación.

**-Mira! Debe ser un aula como la de Menesteres, no tengas miedo-**

**-¿Tu crees?-**

**-Por supuesto** -

Fred se veía muy entusiasmado y esforzándose por convencer a Angelina que se veía con hartas ganas pero haciendose del rogar. Entraron y Fred cerró la puerta con un hechizo, se volteó e inmediatamente empezó a besarla, Angelina parecía mucho más relajada y se entregaba en los besos, definitivamente eso de los besos ruidosos era contagioso porque los besos de Fred se escuchaban hasta el área donde ellos estaban.

Harry y Draco buscaron moverse con cuidado hasta algún lugar que fuera lo suficientemente alejado y oscuro para desahogar ahí su excitación, pues no sabían a donde podría llevarlos la emoción.

Fred y Angelina habían empezado a lanzar prendas al aire. Angelina llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior blanca que resaltaba increíblemente sobre su negra piel. Las manos de Fred también resaltaban notablemente sobre su piel dejando ver claramente todo lo que le hacía.

Draco se puso detrás de Harry para besar el lóbulo de su oreja y su nuca . . . y su hombro . . . lugares muy sensibles para Harry, quien ya había metido la mano a su calson para acariciarse mientras observaba como Fred besaba los durísimos pechos de Angelina.

Ella tenía un cuerpo absolutamente firme, Fred parecía disfrutar mucho recorriéndolo con manos y labios. Se acostaron sobre el mismo escritorio que habían utilizado anteriormente otros dos pelirrojos y se dedicaron a saborear sus pieles, entre jadeos y gemidos.

**-Ah . . . mmm**-

(Sonido de chupetes, no se me ocurre una onomatopeya, _tal vez smack?_) -**smack . . . smack . . .smack-**

**-Fred . . . F-f-red**-

Harry se volteo hacía Draco y se besaron apasionadamente mientras escuchaban los gemidos de Angelina y los sonoros chupetes de Fred. Harry jaló a Draco de las nalgas y le bajó los pantalones, Draco hizo lo mismo y mientras se seguían besando acariciaban sus culos mutuamente.

**-SMACK, SMACK, SMACK-**

**-SMACK, SMACK, SMACK-**

Draco al escuchar los fuertes chupetes volteó y estuvo a punto de ir a integrarse al espléndido 69 que tenían en el escritorio. Cuando Harry volteo y lo vio por un momento se acordó de los Duvalines . . . (_mi duvalin no lo cambio por nada, duvalin!_). Ella se aferraba con maestria al miembro de Fred, no pensaba soltarlo mientras él separaba ansiosamente las nalgas de ella besándole todo lo que estuviera cerca. Los sonidos invadian toda el aula.

Draco no podía más, estaba como pocas veces lo había visto Harry, no quería perder de vista el escritorio así que se olvidó incluso de Harry y lamiéndose los dedos empezó a aflojar su agujerito. Harry al darse cuenta, saco su tubito de lubricante y lo ayudó dándose cuenta de que al rubio le temblaban las manos. Roncos gemidos contenidos salían de la boca de Draco, Harry parecía ser el único con algo de cordura en ese salón.

-**Cállate Draco! Te van a oír**- le susurró Harry al oído mientras sentía como el culo del rubio se contraía de placer

-**Ah-ah-ah rompeme el culo ya!**- Dijo Draco haciendo un gran esfuerzo por decirlo bajo

**-Aah Fred . . . ah aahh mmmm-** gemía Angelina hincada sobre la cabeza de Fred moviendo su cadera

¡La visión era soberbia! Y luego Fred levantándose para acomodarse detrás de ella y cogerla en cuatro patas. Mientras tanto, Harry por alguna causa estaba teniendo problemas con su erección, tal vez era que miraba tan ansiosos a los otros tres que se sintió presionado o estresado. Draco le pedía desesperadamente que lo cogiera pero con el pito semi-aguado estaba bastante complicado . . .

-**¿QUÉ ESPERAS?**- _Draco_

-**Metela despacio aahh**- _Angelina_

-**No puedo Draco**- _Harry_

-**Así? No te lastima Angie**- _Fred_

-**Porque no puedes?**- _Draco_

-**Aaah así... asi**- _Angelina_

-**No estoy listo**- _Harry_

-**aahh. . . Angie . . .me haces ver el cielo**- _Fred_

-**Ah...ah...ah**- _Angelina_

Mientras ya se escuchaba el _plack, plack, plack _de choque de las nalgas de Angelina contra la cadera de Fred, Draco bruscamente se puso detrás de Harry y con el lubricante empezó a aflojarlo. Harry se sentía algo avergonzado pero . . ._ eso a veces pasa . . ._ El rubio agarró a Harry de los genitales obligándolo a inclinarse ofreciéndole su culo, entonces de un caderazo ¡ADENTRO! Draco gimió con demasiada fuerza y Fred y Angelina lo alcanzaron a escuchar, se detuvieron un momento pero al no ver nada siguieron.

-**Aah... dale más duro Fred... ah**- _Angelina_

-**Mmm ... mmm**-Harry pujaba con cada embestida de Draco

Plack **–ah**- plack -**te gusta**- plack –**aah**- _Fred_

-**Ah- ah-ah Si… ah siiiii mmm**- _Angelina_

-**Oh . . . Draco . . . me... esta... doliendo**- _Harry . . . evidentemente_

-**Puta**...- plack -**madre...**-plack -**me vengo**...- plack -**me vengo...**-plack **-ah...**-PLACK -**ah...**- PLACK -**AAAAAAHHH!**- _Fred_

-**Agachate… ya casi…**- _Draco_

-**No Draco! Me duele**- _Harry_

-**Ya merito ... ah...**- _Draco_

Harry molesto se salió del dominio de Malfoy y apenas alcanzó a escabullirse en un rincón donde no pudiera ser visto ya que estaba fuera de la capa. Él no lograba verlo pero seguramente estaba haciendose un urgente trabajo manual pues los jadeos si se escuchaban confundiéndose con los de Fred y Angelina que estaban acostados sobre el escritorio.

Al parecer Angelina no había logrado el orgasmo, así que acostados sobre el escritorio, Fred movía aceleradamente la mano entre las piernas de Angelina que se masajeaba los pechos sin dejar de jadear abriéndose de piernas ampliamente. Hasta que arqueó tanto la espalda que casi queda sentada y dio un grito que casi logra confundirse con el ronco gemido de Draco. Fred y Angelina volvieron a voltear en dirección a el rincón donde aún se encontraba Malfoy, pero no veían nada.

-**Fred, creo que hay alguien más**-

-**No... no como crees... fui yo... ejem... es que verte así, pues... jeje**-

-**¿En serio?**-

-**Claro!** **Pero de todos modos vámonos**-

Harry por su parte, continuaba parado en un rincón tocándose con cuidado el culo que aún le dolía. Finalmente la parejita se vistió y se fueron. Draco se quitó la capa que estaba bastante salpicada igual que su mano, ya se había puesto de nuevo los pantalones.

-**¿Me puedes decir que fue eso?**-

-**NO! TÚ ME PUEDES DECIR QUÉ FUE ESO??**-

-**Que te pasa Potter?**-

-**Chingada madre! . . . Si te estoy diciendo que pares . . . que me duele...!**-

-**Es que ... es que... no viste?**-

-**Si, si vi . . . y te vi como pendejo embelesado, pero...**-

-**OK, tienes razón. Pero, qué te pasó? Te sientes mal?-**

-**Pues nada más no se me paró y ya . . . qué a ti nunca te ha pasado o qué?**-

-**Cálmate Potter, no me eches pleito!**-

Mientras Draco hablaba Harry había llevado la mano a su culito de nuevo, estaba muy irritado, aún le dolía y su cara lo reflejaba además de su enojo.

-**Todavía te duele?**-

-**Si**-

-**A ver, ven**-

Fueron hacía donde estaba el escritorio que era donde había más luz. Harry al llegar inmediatamente se recargo sobre el escritorio mientras el rubio inspeccionaba la zona.

-**Ay! Ouch**-

-**No veo, mejor súbete al escritorio**-

Harry se subió poniéndole el culo a Draco a la altura de la cara y éste lo revisó

-**Oh si, tienes sangre-**

-**Me rompieste el culo Draco...**-

-**Ahorita te lo arreglo**-

Draco le separó bien las nalgas y le empezó a lamer muy suavemente, Harry inmediatamente se estremeció, parece que ya no estaba tan estresado pues empezó a sentir que la sangre corría a agolparse en su miembro. El rubio le lamía delicadamente mientras Harry iba relajando su cuerpo entregándose al placer. Draco se puso un pegoste grande de gel en el dedo y se lo puso sobre el culo y lo extendió, la sensación fresca del gel le disminuía mucho el ardor. Le metía un poco el dedo dejando un poco del lubricante dentro mientras Harry aceptaba recibiendo con agrado.

-**Aaah**-

-**Si ya no te duele le sigo**-

-**Sigue**-

Draco se dio cuenta de que sus ánimos subían y seguramente quería más y él lo complacería. Tomó más gel y metiendo su dedo llenaba el interior de la fresca sensación del gel, movia su dedo rítmicamente acariciándolo e intentó meter otro dedo, cuando entraron los dos dedos Harry soltó un gemido profundo y se llevó las manos al pito y empezó a masturbarse, El rubio sabia que aunque Harry ya no se quejaba, no era conveniente penetrarlo aún, así que no metería más de dos dedos.

Draco por entre las piernas abiertas de Harry alcanzaba a ver claramente los movimientos de su mano y los acompasó con los suyos. Harry estaba gimiendo, su cuerpo empezaba a contraerse; de pronto se dio tremenda corrida. Harry dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio aún en cuatro patas mientras Draco seguía haciendole cariñitos en la zona dañada.

-**Ya me perdonaste?**-

-**Si**-

-**_Humm_, pues me debes una buena cogida! Pero para que vez que soy buena onda, voy a dejar que te recuperes**-

-**Estaré listo... aquí nos vemos**-

_Esperen la proxima..._


	5. Una victima que coopera

Una víctima que coopera . . .

Dentro de Hogwarts había ya varias personas que sabían de la relación entre Harry y Draco, obviamente los más allegados y uno que otro metiche. No era que ellos quisieran ocultarlo pero tampoco iban a ponerlo en el Profeta, además, cuando los maestros se enteran de que hay parejitas entre sus alumnos se ponen algo nerviosos y los tienen bajo estrecha vigilancia . . . sobre todo si estos son del mismo sexo. Las parejas homosexuales tienden a detenerse mucho menos que las heterosexuales . . . (pensamiento de los maestros, _yo no sé_)

De cualquier manera Harry y Draco no podían verse con mucha frecuencia y menos para sus fogosos encuentros, pero eso no importaba porque ellos ya tenían su habitación especial . . . en aquel famoso pasillo que le había dado varios dolores a algunos alumnos y varios placeres a la pareja en cuestión. Se citaron un martes por la noche, ambos puntuales como siempre. Se saludaron con fogosos besos y caricias.

-**como sigue tu culito?**-

-**Todavía esta en recuperación, ni me recuerdes!**-

-**Quieres que te haga una curación como la de la vez pasada?**- dijo Draco acercando las manos a la cinturilla del pantalón de Harry

-**No sería mala idea pero . . . no. He sentido el culo un poco irritado y . . .**-

-**_Hummm_ no me rechaces, porque cada vez me hago más adicto al jueguito con este pasillo . . . la vez pasada fue . . .**-

-**Si ya sé! Te gustó tanto que me rompiste el culo, no tienes que recordarlo jajaja**-

-**Que onda? Vamos?**-

-**La primera persona que pase**-

Draco y Harry se acercaron a la puerta e inmediatamente escucharon los pasos de alguien que parecía acercarse, pero eran unos pasos intermitentes y sin un ritmo fijo al caminar, parecía irse deteniendo o realmente venir _muuuuuy_ distraido. Aún no se alcanzaba a ver quien era, pero los pasos si parecían acercarse. Finalmente la sombra se aproximó al doblar la esquina y . . .

-**¡INMOVILLUS!**-

Un cuerpo cayó al suelo, ambos se acercaron curiosos como siempre . . . largos cabellos rubios, tan rubios como los de Draco y tan despeinados como los de Harry. Una chica . . . hay otra chica en Hogwarts con esa descripción? Creo que no, su nombre Luna Lovegood.

-**No me digas que es quién estoy pensando!**- Dijo Draco mientras observaba el cuerpo de Luna bocabajo en el piso

-**Si estás pensando que es Luna . . . estás en lo correcto**-

-**No manches Harry! Ella no!**- Harry le peló los ojos recordandole que la chica podía escuchar, entonces Draco se acercó a Harry y continuó en secreto –**Ella no se me antoja**-

-**Tu dijiste la primera**- susurró Harry divertido e intrigado sobre lo que haría Draco

El rubio contorsionó los labios despreciativo y definitivamente poco decidido cuando se agachó para cargar a la chica. Este trabajo era mejor que lo hiciera Draco, la última vez Harry casi tira a Parvati al suelo. Cuando entraron al aula Luna ya iba moviendo las piernas. Esa era la segunda vez que Draco y Harry subestimaban los poderes mágicos de sus víctimas y la resistencia que podían desarrollar a sus hechizos, de cualquier manera Luna Lovegood no parecía oponer resistencia a que Draco la llevara en brazos.

Harry se había dado cuenta y con un par de gestos se lo hizo saber a Draco quien inmediatamente la bajó. La chica se tambaleó un poco pues sus piernas estaban débiles aún, Harry la detuvo para que no se cayera mientras Draco se preparaba para mandarle el ¨Flacicorpus¨.

-**Qué harás?**-

-**Te voy a sedar linda**-

-**No . . . no lo hagas! Me portare bien**-

Draco volteo a ver a Harry como diciendo ¨_que tierna_¨ apreciando el dulce gesto por parte de Luna

-**Luna . . . tal vez sea mejor que estés sedada . . . no te vamos a hacer daño, pero . . .**- aconsejó Harry a Luna como buen amigo

-**Qué me van a hacer?**-

-**Queremos hacerte muy feliz . . . te vamos a dar placer**- Dijo Draco malévolamente, solo que esas cosas no funcionan con Luna

-**Entonces no hay problema, para qué quieren sedarme?**-

-**Luna, vamos a tener sexo contigo**- aclaró Harry algo exasperado pues explicar estas cosas era algo extraño

-**Oh no, él solo dijo que me darian placer. Mi padre no me da permiso de tener sexo**-

Draco no pudo contener la carcajada, la verdad Luna le estaba pareciendo bastante divertida. Por el contrario Harry estaba comenzando a sentirse muy raro en aquella situación

-**OK, ya te entiendo, o sea que podemos darte placer pero sin sexo**-

-**_Humm_, pues . . . si**-

-**Te refieres a . . .**- preguntó Harry intrigado volteando a ver a Draco que ya esbozaba su perversa sonrisa

-**A que podemos hacerle lo que queramos sin penetrarla, verdad linda?**- La rubia asintió con la cabeza como si le hubieran ofreciendo una taza de té, Harry se quedó O.O

-**Luna . . . estás segura? Me refiero a que . . . ¿eres virgen?**-

-**Si, pero si se trata de darme placer a mí¿por qué habria de oponerme?**-

Respuesta profundamente inteligente a la que Draco se sonrió ampliamente y le cerró un ojo a Harry en un gesto ¨!_Obvio_!¨. Este pasillo le había revelado a Harry más secretos y personalidades ocultas que saber legilimanicia, no paraba se sorprenderse. Aún estaban parados en la entrada del salón. Harry fue a asegurar la puerta con un hechizo mientras Draco y Luna se encaminaban hacia uno de los pupitres más cercanos.

Parece increíble que entre tantos fetiches que suele tener Draco uno de ellos no sean las cabelleras largas. Definitivamente es algo que no soporta, lo primero que hizo al llegar fue pedirle a Luna que se recogiera el cabello. Después . . . comenzó a quitarle delicadamente la ropa . . . Harry observaba a su lado sin decidirse a participar, él es muy visual y disfruta de ver a Draco actuar, más aún ahora que el Slytherin se comportaba de una manera completamente diferente.

Draco retiraba las prendas mientras ella simplemente lo observaba, la excitación de Draco subía mientras le sostenía la mirada. Al suelo cayeron las ropas exteriores y cuando llegó a las interiores el rubio ya empezaba a respirar temblorosamente. La rodeó para buscar el broche del brassiere y mientras lo desabrochaba comenzó a besar sus hombros y su cuello, ella se inclinó para que él tuviera todo el espacio libre. Retiró el brassiere y se agachó para quitarle unos extraños calsones con el escudo de Ravenclaw, Harry no tenía idea donde podían venderlos.

Draco se detuvo un momento para mirar libidinosamente el cuerpo de Luna. No estaba mal . . . delgada, pequeña, un poco de todo, unos pechos pequeños pero motivadores, formas sutiles, no tenía el mejor trasero . . . pero tenía con qué sentarse. Y lo mejor de todo, no parecía estar siendo agobiada por el pudor.

Draco empezó a acariciarla suavemente invitando a Harry con la mirada, las cuatro manos comenzaron a recorrerla mientras ella cerraba los ojos y empezaba a excitarse entregandose al placer prometido. Luna hacía algunos sonidos parecidos a jadeos o ronroneos que estaban llevando a Draco a jadear igual que ella. Si bien Harry es muy visual, Draco es absolutamente auditivo. Harry concentró sus caricias y besos en sus pechos provocando un notable aumento en sus jadeos. Draco, viendose eliminado de la parte superior metió la mano entre las piernas de Luna, ella se recargó sobre el pupitre buscando sostenerse en algo.

Luna no podía quejarse, la promesa fue darle placer y las cosas iban de maravilla . . . para ella. Ambos chicos tenían sus penes apretados dentro de la ropa, Harry es mas tolerante, pero Draco es de los que no soporta tener la erección guardada durante mucho tiempo . . .

-**Como vamos, te esta gustando?**-

-**Oh si!**-

-**Puedes pedir lo que quieras, estamos para complacerte**-

-**Oh . . . oh eres muy amable**-

Harry se alejó un poco pues el sabía que aunque Luna pareciera despistada, si había pedido no ser penetrada no la harían cambiar de opinión y era mejor mantener su excitación controlada antes de perder el control. Pero eso Draco no sabe hacerlo, él solo sabe seguir y seguir. Cuando Harry se separó Draco tocaba ávidamente los pezones de Luna mientras seguía acariciando su sexo.

-**Te gusta así?**-

-**Si, si mucho . . . es . . . delicioso**-

-**Estás segura de que no quieres más?**- dijo Draco tratando de persuadirla

-**si quiero . . .**- dijo Luna manteniendo la mano de Draco entre sus piernas pues amenazaba con retirarla –**Puedes hacer que me corra ya? Ya no aguanto!**-

-**Claro güerita! Ahorita te corres!! Pero necesito que abras poquito más las piernas**-

La cara de Draco resplandeció definitivamente la idea de hacer que Luna se corriera en su mano le atraía enormemente, poco necesita Draco para que su ego suba como la espuma. Luna separó más sus piernas y Draco la rodeó con su otro brazo por la cintura. Harry solo vio que la mano de Draco se perdió de vista entre las piernas de la chica. Ambos jadeaban intensamente ante la mirada de Harry, Draco parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo y Luna parecía estar a punto, pero el orgasmo no llegaba. La mano de Draco se movía intensamente y la respiración de Luna se ahogaba, pero nada. Draco retiró su mano suavemente desilusionado y cansado mientras cruzaban sus miradas.

-**¿Ya me corrí?**- preguntó Luna con la visible necesidad de más

-**No güera, pero . . .**- Draco volteó a ver a Harry en busca de ayuda, pues Luna todavía reclamaba su orgasmo

Harry suspiró –**A ver Luna sientate aquí, ponte detrás de ella Draco**- Luna obedeció y Draco también –**Recargate en él**-

Luna recargó su espalda en Draco que con la misma humedad que tenía en la mano de la propia Luna volvió a masajear sus chichis. Harry observó la piernas abiertas de la rubia pensando . . . entonces apoyó las manos en sus muslos y empezó a hacerle una buena mamada. Por un momento habian olvidado que a las chicas también se les puede hacer sexo oral . . . tal vez por que no es la especialidad de ninguno de los dos. Ella inmediatamente respondió gimiendo con su particular voz, que en esos momentos parecía sacada de una película porno. Después de sensibilizarle la zona lo suficiente retomó la posición de Draco, abrazandola por la cintura y metiendo la mano entre sus piernas acariciando profundamente.

-**Oh Harry . . . ****Oh Harry, sigue . . . sigue**- la chica empezó a mover su cadera, una clara indicación de que estaba cerca del orgasmo

-**Ayudame Luna, muevete!**-

-**Oh . . . oh . . . ya, ya casi . . . AAAAHHH!! . . . Oh Merlin . . . Este si fue orgasmo verdad?**- Harry se sonrió aún con su cuerpo sujeto pues ella todavía parecía débil después de semejante orgasmo

Cuando Harry y Luna salieron de la profunda concentración en la que estuvieron buscaron a Draco con la mirada y lo encontraron haciendose una paja frenéticamente. Luna se quedó impresionada mirando hasta que Draco se corrió también disparando semen hasta a 3 metros de ahí.

-**Se lo jala para que le crezca?**-

-**No Luna, se estaba masturbando**-

-**Oh . . . porque no necesita más . . . yo creo que tiene suficiente**- Draco sonrió agradecido por el comentario

Los minutos siguientes Luna se vistió y Draco se recuperó de su orgasmo e insistió en masturbar a Harry, pero él le dijo que estaba bien. Cuando Luna se acercó a ellos Draco sacó su varita y le apuntó.

-**¿QUÉ HACES?!**-

-**Te voy a borrar el recuerdo**-

-**Oh no, pero yo quiero recordarlo**-

-**No, porque podrías comentarlo!**-

-**Y qué? Conozco chicas que les encantaría venir**-

Draco miró a Harry emocionado, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

-**Cierra los ojos Luna**- dijo Harry suavemente y la rubia lo obedeció

-**Hasta pronto Güera¡OBLIVIATE!**-

El recuerdo quedó borrado de la mente de Luna y ellos simplemente le dijeron que andaba perdida que lo que buscaba no estaba ahí y ella sin recordar muy bien que es lo que se supone que buscaba se marchó.

-**Que chica tan impresionante!**-

-**Ya ves y tu que no querias!**-

-**No me hubiera imaginado que tuviera ese aguante . . . la hubieramos dejado con memoria, a lo mejor nos mandaba buenos ejemplares!**-

-**Si . . . como McGonagall!**-

Ambos se atacaron de risa y salieron de ahí.

**N/A: Me divertí mucho cuando imaginé este capitulo, ojala haya podido plasmarlo por escrito . . .**

**No había actualizado porque andaba ocupadilla con otra historia, lo siento. De cualquier manera, tarde pero segura. Tengo tan poco público en este fic . . . **


	6. Descubriendo el exhibicionismo

**N/A: OK . . . _Hermione_ . . . no es que no tenga planeado que pase algun día por este pasillo . . . pero es un capitulo que tengo que meditar con calma, por eso notaron que ni la menciono. Pero teniendo en cuenta que después del capitulo anterior, hubo algunas peticiones de Hermione. Lo voy a intentar pronto. No hoy. Este NO es con Hermione.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Por cierto, este (_para variar . . ._) esta fuerte, ya me estoy imaginando que habra quien salte . . . pero vamos, ya saben el sentido que doy a los fics. Por favor no se ofendan. Si no les gusta, den clic en ¨back¨ y ya.**

**Descubriendo el exhibicionismo . . .**

Esa mañana durante la molesta y tediosa clase de pociones con Slughorn. Harry y Draco habían sido puestos a trabajar juntos, sentados uno al lado del otro. Situación que para variar a Draco le parecía sumamente excitante, mucha gente seguía pensando que ellos se odiaban. Ya no peleaban como antes pero . . . durante la clase a Draco le pareció divertido dejar a su mano merodear muy cerca de las zonas blandas de Harry. Le encantaba ver a Harry estresarse por esas cosas . . . _que más da si alguien los ve!_ . . .

Cuando salieron de ahí, Draco ya le había dicho a Harry que se fueran directo a _su_ aula en _su_ pasillo. La adrenalina rápidamente les recorrió el cuerpo y se encaminaron hacia allá cada uno fingiendo ir hacia diferente lado. Para su buena suerte Slug suele terminar sus clases regalandoles un receso generoso. El viejo es algo _barco_.

Cuando Draco llegó Harry ya tenía ahí varios minutos. Harry se veía con tantas ganas como pocas veces. Suele ser difícil que Harry se muestre así, por lo que Draco decidió arriesgarse y negarse un poco para desesperarlo.

-**Draco!**-

-**Espera Harry, traigo una idea**-

-**¿Que pasa?**-

-**Hay que usar primero el pasillo esta vez . . . porque luego nos agarran cansados**-

-**Oh Draco, podemos no utilizarlo algunas veces . . .**-

-**No, no! Esto me gusta demasiado. Vamos**-

-**Draco!**- protesto Harry

-**Ay Harry no te hagas, a ti también siempre te ha gustado!**-

Harry no muy de acuerdo fue con él hacia la puerta emparejada. Draco se miraba muy emocionado solo de pensar que nunca lo habían hecho a esa hora, a una hora donde realmente cualquiera podría pasar y caer en su trampa. Esperaron unos minutos que al Gryffindor le parecieron eternos y unos pasos acelerados seguidos de una sombra se acercaron. Draco lanzó el hechizo inmovilizador y fueron rápidamente antes de que cualquier otra persona pudiera verlos.

Cuando levantaron a su víctima Harry inmediatamente lo reconoció y negó mirando a Draco con una expresión sorprendida. Draco no tenía idea de quien era, finalmente después de acostarlo en el escritorio. Harry jaló a Draco aparte.

-**Él no**-

-**¿Por qué no?**-

-**porque . . . no**-

-**No me vayas a salir con que quieres con él o algo así!**-

-**No, no! El, el es uno de mis . . . _más fervientes admiradores_ y . . . además esta muy chiquito**-

-**¿Quién es?**- preguntó Draco divertidamente intrigado

-**Dennis Creevey**-

-**Bueno¿y?**-

-**Draco es un chico muy joven y . . .**-

De pronto unos ruidos los hicieron regresar su atención, al chico que empezaba a incorporarse en el escritorio. El rubio continuaba con su maliciosa sonrisa que hacía que Harry estuviera al borde del colapso pues significaba que a Draco le gustaba la idea que a Harry no.

-**¿Cuántos años tienes?**- Le preguntó Draco a Dennis mientras se acercaba a él

-**Catorce**- Dijo el chico extrañado y buscando la mirada de Harry

-**_Aaah_ Harry!! Ya esta en edad de aprender a hacer mamadas!**-

-**¡Draco!**-

-**Harry, odio cuando te pones como señorita de la Vela Perpetua!!**- dijo Draco retirando su sonrisa –**Vamos a ver . . . Admiras a Harry?**- preguntó mirando hacia Dennis

-**Si, mucho**- respondió en chico moviendo su cabeza mientras miraba a Harry

Draco volvió a sonreírse –**¿Qué harias por él?**-

-**¡Draco!**-

-**SSSSHH!**-

-**Yo . . . _humm_**-

-**Te gustaria ver fornicar al Niño.Que.Vivió? . . . sería genial . . . nadie más lo ha visto . . . tendrías el honor . . . ¿Te gustaria?**- Dijo Draco persuasivamente

Harry observaba a uno y a otro mientras Draco hablaba, el chico observaba a Draco y a Harry y su respuesta fue un muy dudoso movimiento de cabeza entre sí y no.

-**¡GENIAL! Vas a ver fornicar a HARRY POTTER _uuuuhh_! Y además lo vas ayudar . . . Te va encantar chuparsela . . .**-

La cara del chico se contorsionó en la expresión más rara que Harry hubiera visto en su vida. Definitivamente Creevey parecía sentirse algo intimidado por la forma en que Draco le sugería las cosas, estaba presintiendo qué sucedería si se negaba, aunque tampoco parecía desagradarle del todo la idea.

-**Solo que . . . sabes, te voy a hacer un pequeño hechizo . . . solo para que no te vayas antes de tiempo . . . no nos gustaria que te perdieras el final! Pero tu cabeza quedara libre, no te preocupes**-

Draco se acercó al chico y lo llevó a sentarse en la silla del maestro que esta pegada al escritorio. Una vez allí le lanzó un hechizo que Harry nunca había escuchado y con un movimiento de varita algo complicado. Draco a veces demostraba habilidades sorprendentes. El rubio Gryffindor quedó paralizado del cuerpo, pero dentro de su ligera impresión movía su cabeza libremente.

El Slytherin sin falsos pudores se despojó de sus prendas y se subió a la mesa mientras Harry se iba quitando la ropa lentamente observando como Draco hincado sobre el escritorio le acercó su relajado pene a Creevey. Una vez más Harry se tomaba su tiempo en observar las acciones de Draco y como el chico intentaba con algo de torpeza seguir las instrucciones del rubio.

-**ok, mejor . . . así . . . puedes meter más? . . . ooh . . . bien, bien**-

El joven Gryffindor se esforzaba pero Draco lo rebasaba controlandolo completamente por la cabeza, Harry temió un par de veces que el chico pudiera ahogarse.

-**aah . . . así esta bien . . . Ahora a Harry y me lo dejas bien listo!**-

El pelinegro fue hasta Dennis tímidamente, quien al verlo acercarse abrió la boca. Tuvo que contener la risa _¿Cómo demonios lograba Draco esas cosas?_ Acercó su desanimado pito a él, quien empezó a darle ánimos con poca habilidad pero con sus mejores intenciones. Mientras a un lado de ellos Malfoy se apoderaba del lubricante y disfrutaba de su autopreparación observando como Harry empezaba a ceder poco a poco frente a su ferviente admirador. Harry siempre era así, se mostraba pudoroso, escrupuloso incluso santurrón, pero después se perdía igual que Draco . . .

Cuando Harry se puso bastante duro, Draco se acostó bocarriba y con uno de sus pies llamó su atención para hacerle saber que lo quería ya. Harry se separó de Dennis y se volteó hacia su amado rubio que lo recibió poniendo los pies sobre los huesos de sus claviculas y bajando sus manos para disponerse a recibirlo. Harry entró bastante en el rubio sin lograr contener un intenso pujido. No podía creer que después del tiempo que tenían juntos, _de tantas folladas_ . . . el culo de Draco siguiera siendo extraordinariamente estrecho, cada vez era como la primera, siempre. El moreno Gryffindor decidió salir escuchándose un gelatinoso sonido.

-**Harry!**- protesto molesto el rubio

-**No estás listo**-

-**¡Síestoylisto! . . . Harry, no me hagas esperar**-

Harry tomó lubricante y se embarró hasta la exageración. Debajo de él Draco aprovechó para volverse bocabajo y acomodarse con la cadera levantada. El rubio sabía como altera a Harry tener una buena visión. El moreno separó los pliegues del rubio ante la mirada asombrada de su joven espectador e inició su decidida entrada.

El rubio pegaba las palmas de sus manos a la lisa superficie de madera. Él es un chico que gusta de ser osado y extravagante sexualmente, tenia antojo de que fuera un encuentro que llevara a su amante a disfrutar de una nueva forma, a sensibilizar tanto su oído que encontrara necesarias las palabras de Draco.

-**_Oooh_ . . . ¡Como me gusta cuando estás bien duro!**-

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió a Harry desde la nunca hasta el culo, Draco en ocasiones era escandaloso, pero hablar sucio no era una de sus costumbres. Gracias a la exageración de lubricante Harry resbalaba dentro de él de manera constante pero oprimida.

-**Hasta el fondo . . . oooh**-

El hueso púbico de Harry topó con el cóxis de Draco, mientras al rubio Gryffindor se le salían los ojos . . . _y la baba_. Ambos amantes permanecieron así un momento abstraídos en su fusión hasta que Draco empezó a bajar suavemente su cadera permitiendo la lenta salida de Harry que antes de estar fuera por completo empujó de nuevo dando un graznido para que un momento después Draco se empujara contra él para recibirlo de nuevo.

-**OOOhh nací para esto! . . . Ooh!**-

La cadera de Draco volvió a bajar para que después Harry lo jalara contra él con bastante fuerza. Creevey tragó saliva pesadamente.

-**AAH… así me gusta Harry! Cógeme, cógeme!**-

Las porras de Draco y los jadeos de su solitario público estaban poniendo al pobre moreno como pocas veces recordaba haber estado. Conforme los folleos se fueron facilitando Harry jalaba tanto la cadera de Draco que después de un rato el rubio ya estaba apoyado completamente en sus rodillas y en los codos sudando copiosamente. Harry algo cansado de su ardua labor se separó del rubio para hacer cambio de posición. Su atento espectador observaba a 30 centímetros de distancia cada uno de sus movimientos con lujo de detalles, completamente imposibilitado para dar atención a su propia erección.

Harry fue ahora quien se acostó mientras Draco se empalaba dándole la espalda y ofreciendole la imagen que él más disfrutaba. El moreno no pudo más cuando el Slytherin aceleró, en donde por cierto se salió por completo un par de ocasiones debido a su extrema excitación. Después de su orgasmo Harry todavía aguantó los intensos sentones sobre él hasta que Draco también llegó.

El rubio se quedó unos momentos sentado sobre Harry aprisionando su ahora flacidez, después movió su cadera en círculos, y volteó sonriendo de una manera bastante depravada.

-**¿Te cago?**-

Harry dio una risa temblorosa para luego sentir como verdaderamente Draco lo liberaba de su interior en un acto muy parecido al de una defecación. Los labios de Dennis estaban abiertos y blancos de resequedad. Cuando se acercaron a él lo primero que vio Draco fue el bulto tieso en su pantalón.

-**Mira Harry . . . ves que no esta tan chiquito? . . . ¿Te gustaría que tú ídolo te libere de ese sufrimiento?**-

Dennis miró hacia Harry con una sonrisa. Harry estaba de muy buen humor, ese día complacería a un Creevey por primera vez en su vida. Le abrió el pantalón decididamente y mojandose la mano entre las nalgas de Draco lo pajeó hasta el final. El chico había disfrutado todo, _to.do_.

El rubio Slytherin se había vestido para después fingir que limpiaría al joven con un hechizo, bueno, de hecho lo hizo, y después un ¨_Desmaius_¨ y después un ¨_Obliviate_¨. Para finalmente ya todos satisfechos salir del aula y llevar a Creevey a la enfermería, _pues al parecer no se había desayunado y había perdido el conocimiento en uno de los pasillos_ . . . en el pasillo más peligroso de todo Hogwarts.

**N/A: Aprovecho para hacer una ENCUESTA. Estoy pensando en regresar al pasillo a uno de los personajes que ya estuvo ahí (plan a futuro). En sus reviews, diganme que capitulo les ha gustado más para tomarlo en cuenta**.


	7. Mientras mas sucia, mejor!

**LOS AAAMMOOOOOO!! Gracias porque todos en sus reviews me dijeron cosas bellas e ideas muchas ideas . . . _uuuuyy que peligroso!_**

Pues bien chicos el conteo va de la siguiente manera:

PANSY - 3 votos - AlmaRosaNS, Cami, Kyndra

LUNA - 5 votos - Ale y Ale (O.o _No son la misma, verdad?_), Exiqia Malfoy, Estivalia, DinkySG

RON - 1 voto - InA- SaN

DENNIS - 1 voto - LadyDraG

PARVATI - 2 voto - Kat, Sirina

¿Ya vieron quien ganó? LUUUUNNNNAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Así que ya lo saben… :p

**Mientras más sucia… mejor!**

Draco cada vez parecía más y más entusiasmado con ir al pasillo y divertirse "conociendo" lo que las demás personas eran capaces de hacer con un hechizo y un poco de calentura… Harry llegó a pensar si no habría algo que lo hiciera decir no o desistir de "coger" con alguien que le regalara aquél pasillo.

Después de aquella sesión con Dennis, Harry comenzaba a sentirse confundido entre lo que siempre había pensado de sus fans y los claros beneficios que acababa de descubrir, la verdad era que cuando se sinceraba consigo mismo, reconocía que a él también le parecía genial jugar con el pasillo, pero también estaba conciente de que en esa aula alguien debía mantener la cordura…

Después de algunos días que se concedieron para estar, o mejor dicho _coger_ completamente solos y fuera de aquella aula decidieron volver a utilizarla, y dejando programado como buena rutina volver al pasillo una vez por semana…

Esa semana lo decidieron para el jueves por la noche, después de que Draco terminara sus rondas y aquél pasillo estuviera fuera de la vigilancia de algún prefecto. Cuando Harry llegó Draco ya tenía ahí 10 minutos.

-**Estaba a punto de hechizarte. Iba a empezar sin ti!... _y lo bien que me hubiera ido_…**-

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, incrédulo –**Apenas son las 8 y 10**-

-**¿Y qué? Que no sabes que eres inglés y los ingleses…**-

-**Ya, ya, ya… ya me lo sé!... entonces, vamos?**-

-**Nop… hasta que oigamos pasos**-

Harry a veces no sabía que esperar de Draco en ocasiones podía ser el chico mas desesperado y apasionado (_como si fuera Gryffindor_) y a veces le salía lo Slytherin y sacaba toda su sangre fría y se ponía en ese plan irresistible. Draco se había ido a sentar a uno de los pupitres mientras Harry lo miraba desde el escritorio y le sonreía seductoramente, la sangre le comenzó a correr tan rápido que sus manos sudaban tan solo de ver a Draco en esa actitud, y estaba comenzando a recordar sus últimos encuentros y le estaban entrando unos enormes deseos de recordarlos pero sobre el cuerpo.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos acelerados, se oían cortos pero firmes, dudaron si era hombre o mujer… _aunque eso no es muy importante_. Se organizaron solo con la mirada, ambos con la varita en la mano y listos para el hechizo.

-**¡INMOVI…**-

-**¡EXPELLIARMUS!**-

El cuerpo de Draco cayó un par de metros atrás y Harry se asomó con cuidado para ver quien había derribado a Draco.

-**¡Harry¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Y que está haciendo Draco y por qué estuvo a punto de hechizarme y por qué…**-

-**¡HERMIONE! Ya te hemos dicho que no te pongas a hablar como merolico**-

-**Lo siento, pero este noviecito tuyo no se con quién me confun…**-

-**¡INMOOOOOVILUUUUUUS!! Puta vieja a mi nadie me corta un hechizo!!**- Gritó Draco después de haberse levantado y des-noqueado furioso mientras Harry sostenía el lánguido cuerpo de Hermione.

-**Ey¿qué te pasa?**-

-**¡!Puta sangre sucia me tiene harto!! A mi no me cortan un hechizo así como así… _noooooo_… ni crea que esta vez va a ser mejor que yo… aunque sea sangre sucia me la voy a coger como su fuera sangre limpia!! Digo sangre pura!!**-

-**_Callate_**- dijo Harry lo mas en secreto que pudo, pero Draco no entendía de secretos ni de nada más –**te va a oír**-

-**¡NO ME IMPORTA! Oye tú… vete enterando, aquí nos cogemos al primero que pasa cuando nos pega la gana. Y los hechizamos para que no se pongan rabiosos… y cómo es al primero que pase, ahora te chingas!! Y Harry también lo hace… y le gusta!!**- Finalizó el rubio mientras Harry se deshacía entre tratar de callarlo y cargar a Hermione

Finalmente la puso con bastante esfuerzo sobre el escritorio, el moreno tenía la esperanza de calmar a Draco pero eso iba a ser muy difícil, sin contar que empezaba a sentir verdadero pánico de pensar que fuera ahora Hermione la que estuviera sobre el escritorio, en cualquier momento podía despertar y lanzarles un avada a cada uno, porque de seguro ya había escuchado a Draco y ya no la iba a convencer de que era mentira.

-**Draco…**-

-**QUE!**-

-**Hay que dejarla libre… Hermione no nos conviene, lo mas probable es que sea virgen y se va a quejar mucho… además, es capaz de rebotar el hechizo desmemorizador y entonces…**-

-**Harry, deja de lloriquear y quítate de mi camino. Esta cabrona me va a conocer… ¡_y lo bien que me va a conocer!_… aunque después tenga que desinfectarme!**-

La mirada de ambos fue hacia el escritorio cuando vieron que había movimiento, Hermione los estaba viendo y comenzaba a sentarse torpemente y los miraba retadora… a ambos…

-**¡Accio varita!... vas a desear no haberte topado con nosotros…**-

-**Eres un cobarde**-

-**No vamos a ocupar las varitas… a menos de que tengas algún plan…**-

-**No querrías saber mis planes**-

-**Apuesto que sí**-

Entonces Draco se fue como Mustang en carrera hacia el escritorio y agarró la cabeza de Hermione con quien se enganchó en un beso que rayaba en la violencia mientras Harry los veía sin comprender si eso era bueno o malo. El rubio y la castaña estaban tramados en una cerrada lucha por apoderarse de la lengua del otro y según las apreciaciones de Harry no parecía que la estuvieran pasando tan mal. Hermione se estaba recuperando rápidamente del hechizo que le había lanzado Draco y lo estaba demostrando.

Aquél beso terminó en un forcejeó que llevó a Hermione a quedar tendida sobre el escritorio con Draco a horcajadas sobre su vientre. Harry los observaba muy de cerca y en menos de lo que esperó, empezó a sentir un calor bajar y cosquillearle en los güevos cada vez que una de las lenguas salía de las bocas de ese par de furiosos.

Draco tenía las muñecas de Hermione sujetas y pegadas al escritorio mientras la devoraba con besos muy húmedos que ella recibía con una rabia que parecía pasión. El rubio sin soltarle las muñecas le indicó a Harry con la mirada que le ayudara. El moreno no lo percibía, pero aunque quería parecer tranquilo su mirada brillaba de las ganas que le estaban dando de participar y esta vez no se quedaría con las ganas.

Fue hasta ellos y comenzó a desabotonar suéter y blusa y los sacó; después el brassiere y comenzó a masajearle las chichis con fuertes apretones ante los que ella se quejó, levantaba su pecho para que Draco bajara y lo chupara y mordiera ligeramente, entonces fueron gemidos los que se escucharon. Ambos chicos estaban duros y excitados hasta el límite, pero aún había mucho que disfrutar de esa noche.

Mientras Harry sostenía sus brazos, que ya no oponían ninguna resistencia, Draco le quitaba la falda y todo lo demás, y de regreso venía lamiendo sus piernas para después levantárselas y empezar una mamada de pucha que inmediatamente tensó a la castaña. Hermione sentía que disfrutar de lo que estaba recibiendo era tanto como ceder ante el rubio y ella no podía permitirse ni un gemido… pero era imposible.

-**AAH… oh… mmmm!!**-

Harry vio que los brazos de Hermione no representaban ya ningún peligro y empezó a masturbarse al tiempo que se bajaba los pantalones apenas al lado de ella, quien viendo lo que estaba haciendo se acomidió a ayudarle comenzando a jalarle el pito mientras su amigo le apretaba las tetas.

-**¡Eres una sangre sucia muy zorra!. ¿Virgen esta puta? Ven acá Harry… ven para que le veas el coño**-

Hermione tuvo el instinto de cerrar las piernas pero Draco las abrió con fuerza y ambos se quedaron mirando la pucha completamente mojada y abierta de Hermione, entonces el rubio unió dos dedos y comenzó a follarla con ellos ante lo cual la chica se estremecía y se retorcía. Harry quiso probar también y cuando Draco sacó sus dedos él metió los suyos mientras el rubio se quitaba la ropa para después montarse sobre su pecho y meterle el pito hasta el fondo de la boca.

Para ella esa también era una manera de doblegarlo, no sería ella la única que gemiría esa noche, y Harry también tendría que pagar si siendo su amigo hacia… _lo que hacía_… Utilizó sus mejores habilidades de mamadora (que había aprendido con Krum) y aspiraba y chupaba tan intensamente que Draco estaba con la piel de todo el cuerpo enrojecida. Mientras tanto, Harry perfeccionaba su técnica de chupador de puchas que le había funcionado con Luna pero que aún necesitaba pulir.

Unos momentos más tarde Draco empezó a hacerse hacia atrás y entonces Harry se movió dejando que el rubio quedara hincado entre las piernas de la chica y con un brusco jalón la penetrara de una sola estocada que la hizo gritar. Draco empezó a follarla con embestidas muy intensas que hacian que ella gimiera a cada entrada y que además se le movieran las tetas con violencia por lo que se le estaban poniendo muy rojas. Harry se masturbaba jadeando mientras los observaba coger como un par de desaforados. Las uñas de Hermione estaban clavadas en las nalgas del rubio jalándolo más y más.

Mientras la follaba el Slytherin trataba de tocarla y de chuparle cada parte de la piel pero no le era muy posible así que se rodó para que ella quedara montada encima de él, y fue lo mejor que pudieran haber hecho. Ahora era Hermione quien cabalgaba rudamente sobre el rubio que gozaba jaloneándole las chichis y las nalgas. Pero Harry no podía más, tenía que meter el pito en algún lado o se volvería loco, entonces recordó la ocasión en que ambos follaron a Pansy y pensó que esa la mejor idea… seria la primera vez que follaba un culo femenino… y sería el de su mejor amiga, es mejor todo en confianza…

El morocho se subió al escritorio y al colocarse detrás de ella, la chica inmediatamente se agachó hasta que su pecho se pegó al de Draco, Harry en otra ocasión se habría sorprendido, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho no lo hubiera creído… pero en ese momento nada parecía increíble.

Le separó las nalgas y tomando fluidos de los que corrían en el folleo con Draco empezó a meterle el dedo notando que ese culito ya estaba flojito, seguramente Draco ya lo había estado trabajando por eso Hermione no puso ninguna resistencia. La dedeo un poco solo por no dejar, y después… lo que más deseaba…

-**Aaaaahhh**-

-**AH…ah Harry!! Oh**-

Hermione estaba recibiendo como verdadera profesional y sus gemidos cada vez eran mas altos y fuertes, los tres se movían rítmicamente hasta que Draco se corrió empujando a Hermione hacia arriba. Ella trató de seguirse moviendo pero estaba teniendo orgasmos intermitentes y Harry no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. Estaba excitado y tenía mucha curiosidad por verle el culo abierto pero no quería salirse de ella, no en ese momento.

La castaña poco a poco se fue poniendo en cuatro patas dejando a Draco salir de debajo de ella y entonces era sólo Harry quien le daba, la chica se agachó hasta que su cara pegó sobre la superficie mientras se abría más para facilitar el bombeo. A Harry de pronto se le nubló la vista, su cuerpo estaba como llenó de un escozor, era el momento… se salió justo a tiempo aventándole el semen sobre el culo dilatado y las nalgas…

Harry no podía evitarlo… era deliciosa aquella imagen, él no lo sabía pero era parecía haber sido su fantasía de toda la vida porque no pudo contenerse y se bebió su propio semen limpiando con su lengua los lugares en donde había caído. Hermione temblaba de placer…

Cuando Draco se hubo vestido fue al escritorio y con una sonrisa satisfecha y perversa le dejó la ropa en el escritorio a Hermione, quien aún no parecía capaz de moverse.

-**_zorra…-_**

-**Cállate Draco¿Hermione estás bien?**- Preguntó Harry mientras terminaba de vestirse y hacia un esfuerzo por peinarse.

-**Si…**-

La chica se vistió en silencio y cuando estuvo lista se encaminó a la puerta y Harry se encargó de guardarle la varita en el suéter.

-**Harry, yo quisiera explicarte…**-

-**No te preocupes…**-

-**Sabes qué? Creo que ya no me molesta que seas sangre sucia…**- dijo Draco despreocupadamente –**Harry, tu amiga no se ve bien deberías llevarla hasta su torre, yo estoy algo cansado y me voy a dormir**- se despidió Draco mientras salía por la puerta no sin antes cerrarle un ojo a Harry, _él sabía lo que tenía que hacer_…

Así que después de algunos pasillos Hermione simplemente se desmayó.

-**Harry¿que me pasó?**- preguntó Hermione confusa cuando despertó

-**Ay Hermione creo que necesitas un descanso y tener un novio que te distraiga, ahora te desmayas en todos lados…**-

N/A: Gracias por su respuesta ala encuesta, me sirvió muchísimo, de hecho me gustó tanto su respuesta que ustedes escogerán al protagonista del próximo capitulo…

Este capitulo estuvo especialmente fuerte por una petición muy especial de un lector que apreció mucho y hoy me ha hecho escribir _completamente porno_ :p Un beso.

OPCIONES:

Neville

Luna

Dumbledore

No dejen de votaaaarrrr!!


End file.
